I Do Not Need Help
by waterrain
Summary: Germany was caught doing something in private and he keep on saying 'I do not need help' in vain for no one tends to listen to a person with one wrist cuffed to the bed. In the end Germany ends up being with someone and it is a Surprise.
1. Delicate Work

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

Germany knew that his bruder will not bother him and Austria does not go near his bedroom during this time at least not usually. He made sure the door was closed and that his bed was properly made. Germany neatly folded his outfit after taking off his clothing and then he looked around briefly trying to remember any missing details. Germany picked out the lotion that smelled just like Strawberry along with tasting like one and being Toxic-Free too.

Germany placed some more pillows and then grabbed his strawberry lotion. He walked firmly and determinedly to his bed. Germany had his head on his soft white pillow and then he handcuffed his left wrist to the bed. The he placed a good amount of strawberry lotion onto his left hand and slowly parted his thighs to slowly rub some of the lotion onto them. Germany parted his legs more and moved his right hand to between his legs.

"uhhh..oh" Germany moaned lewdly as he touched himself and his legs were spread apart.

"Germany, Germany!" Italy called out throughout the house, but Germany did not hear him. Prussia heard Italy and then smirked to himself for he had an idea.

"West is in his bedroom." Prussia told Italy while smiling.

"Is he sleeping?" Italy asked innocently.

"No, He is working." Prussia replied calmly and forced himself not to laugh evilly.

"Alright, I'll help Germany!" Italy exclaimed happily.

"Oh and Italy don't startle West. He is doing some delicate work." Prussia said gently to Italy and keeping his evil chuckles inside his head.

"Okay." Italy replied calmly and then raced off to Germany's bedroom.

"Man is West going to be so pissed off. I'm totally awesome." Prussia said to himself while smirking.

Germany had his left hand stroking his hard manhood slowly and his fingers touching everywhere. Germany's hips buckled up into his own touch and then he increased his pace in order to bring himself quicker to climax since the correct amount of time was used in touching himself. Italy was smiling for he finally made it to Germany's room and then he heard breathless panting. Italy tilted his head and then shrugged to himself about the odd noise coming from Germany's bedroom.

Germany felt his own pre-juices on his fingers and he was panting breathless. Then after a few quick strokes, Germany's legs opened more, and he let out a shameless loud moan as he reached his climax. Italy opened the door and what he saw was Germany on the bed naked. Italy had heard Germany's moan and noticed that Germany's hand was on his own manhood. He noticed that Germany's cheeks were flushed, his lips were slightly parted, his blond hair all messed up, and he was softly panting while his eyes were closed.

"Wow, Germany. You have a large package." Italy said in amazement and that was when Germany's eyes opened quickly. Germany's right hand moved from between his legs and with cum on his hand pulled out his gun from under his pillow. Italy noticed that Germany was blushing and looking embarrassed.

"Go away, Italy." Germany ordered firmly despite his cheeks blushing from embarrassment of being caught masturbating and he closed his legs that were previously parted quite suggestively.

",But Germany I need your help! Oh and Prussia said you needed help!" Italy exclaimed and he jumped onto Germany's hips. Germany by mistake dropped his gun and it was as always on safety. Italy noticed that Germany was still blushing and that his left wrist was handcuffed to the bed. Germany bit his own lip as Italy moved forward and then backward.

"Italy, Get off of me." Germany managed to say firmly before he moaned softly and Italy smiled, but he did not get off of Germany yet. Italy thought Germany didn't look or sound scary right now. Italy's clothed manhood was on Germany's naked one and had his hands on Germany's chest, but his fingers on Germany's nipples. Then Italy tilted his head and decided to take off his lower outfit.

"You look like you need help." Italy said innocently while he looked down at Germany's manhood.

"I did not need it." Germany protested while glaring at Italy and trying to keep his cheeks from turning even more pink.

",But Germany you need it." Italy whined as he looked pleadingly into Germany's blue eyes.

"I do not." Germany snapped and he noticed that Italy did not even flinch.

"You are always so serious." Italy complained as he placed his hand onto Germany's blond hair and messed it up slightly.

"Get off." Germany stated sternly to Italy.

"No." Italy said to Germany calmly as he looked Germany straight in the eyes.

"Go." Germany said firmly to the rebellious Italian and then gasped as Italy manhood rubbed causing friction.

"Wow, This feels nice." Italy said to himself as he keep on rubbing Germany's manhood with his own manhood.

"Uhh..ohhhh." Germany moaned lewdly and Italy felt himself blush.

"See you like it." Italy said happily as he watched Germany's blushing cheeks and slightly parted lips that were making soft moaning sounds.

"Nggh." Germany moaned soft as he opened his legs and then Italy moved closer.

"I like it. This feeling." Italy muttered to himself as he keep on with the friction and seeing Germany's flushed face.

"A-ahh ohh." Germany moaned lewdly as he reached his climax and then breathlessly panted. Italy moved his manhood and then he came near Germany's entrance. After a moment Germany forced himself calm and then he closed his legs firmly protecting his virginity from Italy's almost entrance inside of him.

"What do you need help with Italy?" Germany asked sharply while his cheeks were red and he felt completely embarrassed.

"Uh, I forgot." Italy replied meekly to Germany.

"Get out now." Germany said to Italy firmly and that was when Italy decided to flee. Germany undid the handcuff on his left wrist and went to get Prussia, but not before wipping himself off along with his hands. He also put on a new uniform and Germany was not happy at all.

"Bruder, You are an asshole." Germany stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Heh, I bet Italy helped you." Prussia teased and smiling gleefully.

"Shut up, Bruder." Germany said calmly to Prussia and trying to keep his cool.

"I could help you next time, West. I'm awesome and an expert." Prussia said suggestively and then raised an eyebrow at Germany.

"No, I do not need help at all." Germany snapped angrily while he glared at Prussia.

"You should know I set up a small camera in your bedroom. Man, West. You were all serious and firm about no, but in the end you opened those legs and had a mutual masturbation. Damn, you were such a slut too bad you wouldn't go all the way. No wonder why you are a complete and utter virgin. Hah, Italy was totally topping you and making you sound like a slut." Prussia commented causally and then retreated when Germany brought out his gun. Germany chased after Prussia while saying many swear words that would have made anyone blush like a maiden if they could understand German.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**


	2. I Will Deflower You

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

Germany was in his bedroom wearing his black shirt and green boxers. He knew that Italy was staying with Japan for a while which meant no Italy to do what he did previously. The thought still caused Germany to blush and it was used against Germany daily by his Bruder.

"Italy is with Japan for now. Which means that West will be taking advantage of that fact. I'm awesome and I should pass that awesomeness to West. So that he might stop blushing, but I doubt it." Prussia muttered to himself as he watched the video feed. Germany had a black blind fold and a pair of handcuffs. Prussia chuckled as he watched as West pulled down his green boxers and had that strawberry berry lotion junk. He smiled in amusement as Germany was semi laying down, but not quite. Prussia watched as Germany blind folded himself and then handcuffing his left wrist to the bed post.

"Man, West. You are asking for it." Prussia commented causally to himself as he walked towards Germany's bedroom while smirking lightly. Germany's right hand was stroking his manhood firmly with determination, but yet softly. His legs were parted and Germany was moaning softly at the pleasure of touching himself for it has been about two months. Germany did not touch himself for he did not want a repeat of being so embarrassed and defenseless.

Prussia smiled when he saw Germany was blind folded and he was very quiet when placing another set of handcuffs onto Germany. Now both of Germany's hands were handcuffed and Prussia smirked proudly at the sight. Germany cursed to himself silently for he forgot about his Bruder and how he might decide to interrupt his time with himself. Prussia stripped himself quickly out of his lower outfit and smirked to himself when he looked down.

"Heh, West. You can be so silly sometimes. I on the other hand am very awesome and cool." Prussia commented causally and noticed that Germany did not realize that his legs were still parted. Prussia climbed up onto the bed and had his knee between Germany's legs plus close to Germany's manhood.

"You are still hard, West. Your one weakness anything Sexual." Prussia stated calmly as he had his hands behind Germany's bottom and then groped him. "Man, your ass is firm and tight. No wonder why your such a tight ass about everything."

Germany blushed and Prussia had his fingers just above Germany's entrance teasing. Then Prussia moved his hand and fingers to Germany's chest trailing all over.

"Alright, I'm going to be really awesome. Teaching you about the joys and wonders of having someone else touching you." Prussia commented lightly as he removed Germany's blindfold and he smirked when he saw Germany's blue eyes glaring at him. Prussia smirked as he moved his hand to Germany's bottom and then he kissed Germany on the lips. Germany kept his lips sealed, but when Prussia rubbed onto Germany's manhood he could not stop from moaning. Prussia's tongue darted inside Germany's mouth and begun exploring it lustfully. Germany could not stop moaning for Prussia's hands were caressing his bottom, the friction on his manhood, and his hips arching up to Prussia.

Germany's moans were muffled by Prussia's mouth as they both climaxed onto each other and then Prussia broke the kiss before Germany regained his senses for he knew Germany would bit his tongue not in a good way.

"Wow, West. Your mouth was great. I bet it would great for other things." Prussia stated causally and Germany looked confused.

"What other things?" Germany asked in confusion and Prussia chuckled.

"I'll show you what I mean, West. Just watch and learn from the Awesome Prussia." Prussia said to Germany in a proud manner. Germany watched as he saw his Bruder's head go between his legs and noticed that he was smirking. Prussia kissed Germany's tip and then licked it teasingly for a moment.

"I bet America would take your virginity. If I said he would be a Hero for saving you from being a Virgin forever and never getting laid." Prussia commented lightly as he went down to lick Germany's tip again and watched as Germany's legs parted easily by him just parting them with his hand. He smirked to himself at how much Germany was blushing.

"Heh, Maybe you wouldn't mind it. Since he is blond hair and blue eyed. Hah, maybe you want to be fucked only by those with blond hair and blue eyes. You are so naughty West." Prussia said while smirking at Germany who was turning red from anger and looking like he wanted to kick Prussia's ass, but he could not for both of his hands were handcuffed to the bedpost.

"Shut up, Bruder." Germany snapped angrily and he couldn't kick his legs for Prussia held onto his thighs making them part more.

"Nah, I have you where I want. I can say what the hell I want West. I'm awesome like that of course. I have done some of your German women and men. They were like you all blushing and shy, but whops I think I turned them into sluts." Prussia commented lightly and then he begun suckling Germany's manhood. Germany could not help, but moan in pleasure at Prussia's skilled mouth.

Prussia lifted Germany's legs up and spread them more to get more of Germany inside of his mouth. Germany could not speak and he was lost in the warmth surrounding his manhood. Prussia's finger just teased Germany's entrance and then he heard Germany moaning lewdly.

"A-ah oh ugh." Germany moaned as he was reaching his climax and Prussia swallowed it all up not leaving any of Germany's juices left at all.

"Damn, West. You taste pretty damn good. I'm awesome for making you moan and spreading like a slut. What would the other Nations say if they saw you? They don't know how easy it would be to make you blush. How easy it would be for them to take your virginity or make you moan in pleasure." Prussia said while smirking and then he moved his mouth from Germany's manhood. Prussia's tongue licked Germany's entrance teasingly, he heard Germany's breathless moan, and then Prussia moved himself up so that he was chest to chest with Germany.

"You are an asshole, Bruder." Germany managed to say to Prussia and then gasped when Prussia's manhood was on his manhood.

"Hmm, I'm not done yet. What I gave you was a Blow Job. Heh, It is a job and you love working so damn much West. Why not give people a Blow Job and you would still be considered working." Prussia commented teasing as he rubbed onto Germany and created friction. He looked at Germany who was blushing and Prussia had to say it was pretty damn adorable. Hell he would go as far to say Germany is a lot more adorable than Italy and any other Nation. Prussia looked at Germany's cold nipples and then begun licking them. Slowly bring them warmth and making them no longer hard.

"I will deflower you, West. The complete and utter victory to be had for being your first." Prussia said calmly as he had his manhood close to Germany's entrance and he smirked at Germany. The awesome and great Prussia will be Germany's first.

"Like hell, Bruder." Germany stated firmly and he had managed to slip his right wrist out of the handcuffs. Prussia paled a bit when he noticed Germany was holding a gun that must have been under the pillow and the fact that Germany looked pissed off as hell while glaring at him coldly.

"Get away, Bruder. Before I fire my gun right now." Germany said to Prussia firmly and that was when Prussia jumped back. Prussia decided to get a head start and hoping that Germany will not destroy Big And Awesome Prussia. Germany set his gun down gently and then freed his left wrist from the bedpost.

"Germany, Germany! You are still a Virgin, right? I saw Prussia and he was half naked from the waist down along with muttering stuff about you!" Italy called out as he opened Germany's bedroom door.

"Damnit, Italy. Yes and get out now." Germany stated firmly and he was annoyed that Italy was not leaving along with once again Italy seeing him in such an embarrassing state.

",But Germany your wrists are all bruised!" Italy exclaimed in a worried voice as he saw Germany's bruised wrists all the way from where he was standing.

"It does not hurt. Now go away." Germany stated calmly as he dried off his body with a clean towel and then sighed heavily.

"Germany do you hate me?" Italy asked while sounding near tears and Germany does not like it when Italy cries.

"No." Germany muttered and he walked towards his bed to make it up.

"I'm so happy! I was so worried that I ran all the way here naked!" Italy yelled out happily as he jumped onto Germany's hips with his legs parted and Italy had his manhood on Germany's.

"Germany, I missed this feeling. I had others, but it didn't feel this wonderful." Italy commented innocently as he looked and saw Germany was blushing slightly, but then Germany shook his head and pushed Italy off of him. Not willing to go through it again and had enough with being humiliated.

"I do not hate you, Italy. Just get out so that I can get dressed." Germany snapped and he just wished Italy would just go somewhere to wait.

"Oh, but Germany we are both males." Italy said while he had his eyes wide eyed and innocent looking towards Germany.

"So, I do not care." Germany said sternly and then Italy hugged him from behind. He felt Italy's manhood rubbing onto his bottom not going inside and Germany firmly kept his own legs closed.

"Oh. I just want to help you." Italy commented lightly as he moved his right hand onto Germany's manhood stroking softly and teasingly.

"I do not need any help." Germany managed to say and kept on having his legs closed tightly.

"Come on, Germany. Loosen up." Italy said calmly as his left hand went to Germany's nipples and his fingers were teasing them lightly, but Germany determinedly had his legs tightly closed. Italy and Germany did not know that Austria was walking to Germany's bedroom.

"Germany, It's dinner time-" Austria said calmly as he opened Germany's bedroom door, but then broke off when he saw the scene. Austria blushed when he saw Germany moaning lewdly and his cheeks were flushed, but those legs were tightly closed. He noticed Italy's manhood was on Germany's bottom, but not inside and along with seeing Italy's hand stroking Germany. Austria gapped for a moment at the scene and then coughed. Germany was blushing and he managed to escape Italy.

"Austria. What great timing take Italy and give him Pasta." Germany managed to say and Italy went over to Austria naked.

"I love Pasta!" Italy exclaimed happily and then walked out of Germany's bedroom while smiling. Austria noticed that Germany was blushing and looking embarrassed.

"Austria, You know Germany is not really that scary." Italy commented happily to Austria and that was when Austria remembered Prussia saying while smirking 'West's one weakness is anything sexual and he completely freezes up. Even with something as simple like a kiss on the cheek. It would be easy for others to take advantage of West such as France, but man they just do not know about it at all. Plus some other Nations find Germany to be scary.'

Germany took a quick shower and then dried off. He quickly put on his uniform and went to find his Bruder to make him pay. Prussia was at the bar drinking beer and he was smirking to himself as he thought of a plan.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**


	3. He Needs Our Help

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank You for Reviewing and if you like Uke Germany (Please check out my Fanfic Comforting Germany.). Please Review and Thank You. Anyway if any you people like Uke America (Please check out my Fanfic Become One Or Else. A little warning though it is pretty dark/twisted/kinky).**

"Hmm, West really needs to let himself be more loose. Damn he is more of a tight ass than normal and acting all pissed off." Prussia muttered to himself bitterly and Germany is even more on guard along with ignoring him not even bothering to lecture him. He sighed heavily and then decided the best course of action would be to walk in on Germany in the shower, but he would need some help.

"Let's see Germany has a bit of a soft spot for Italy." Prussia said to himself and then smirked for this plan might work where his other plans failed horribly. Now all he had to do is call Italy up and get him over here quick. Prussia made a phone call to Italy and told a lie which made Italy race all the way more than likely naked into Germany's home.

"Germany, Germany!" Italy called out as he opened up Germany's bathroom door and then saw him under the shower head naked. He jumped onto Germany and knocked him flat on his back hitting the floor tile. Italy's knee was between Germany's legs and his hands on Germany's cold nipples. Prussia sneaked up behind Germany and handcuffed his wrists together above his head.

"Heh, Finally got you West." Prussia said happily and then saw Germany looking flushed. Italy blinked and then tilted his head. "Well, Italy the thing is Germany happens to be very uptight is that he has been neglecting touching himself. He needs our help."

Prussia gagged Germany with a gag the shape of a penis and had it inside his mouth. Italy nodded and then Prussia blind folded Germany's blue eyes along with messing up his blond hair. Prussia grabbed Germany and then laid on top of him. Germany felt someone's manhood rubbing against his and knew it must be his bruder for he knew his size. Italy kept Germany's legs parted and then begun to lick Germany's tip. Prussia moved his lips and begun toying with Germany's hard nipples with his tongue teasing. Germany felt a finger slipping inside of him and feeling the movement of it. Italy suckled Germany's manhood and licking it all around. Prussia smirked as he slipped another finger inside of West and feeling him withering with pleasure. Italy saw Germany's legs part more and having more access to his length.

Prussia moaned happily as he felt West's inside with his two and now three fingers. He was so tight and it was wonderful. Italy tasted Germany's prejudices and decided to put one finger inside of Germany then putting in another one. Germany's moan was muffled as he felt four fingers inside and then a fifth one. Three of the fingers went in and the two fingers went out in a pattern. Prussia used one hand to take off the gag from inside of Germany's mouth and listened to the breathless moans. Italy put in his third finger inside of Germany and it felt neat having them inside of Germany.

"A-ha, ha." Germany moaned as he climaxed inside of Italy's mouth and felt his juices being swallowed up completely. Prussia smirked as he briefly thought if both he and Italy took Germany's virginity. Italy felt hard and he wondered how Germany's lips would feel wrapped around his manhood. Prussia was hard and felt like testing something out. At the same time Prussia and Italy put some of their length into Germany's mouth that was slightly opened from moaning. Germany felt two things invading his mouth and could not bit down, but also couldn't close his mouth. Prussia smirked at West's muffled groan and begun to rub on Italy's manhood that was inside of West's hot mouth. Italy moaned and begun rubbing back onto Prussia's. Both of their lengths went further inside Germany's mouth and moaning at the feeling of Germany now suckling them both at the same time.

'Best to go along with it and let them have their guard down before I make a break for it. I'm completely naked so that means no worrying about tripping and falling.' Germany thought to himself as he had his tongue stroking their lengths and heard the breathless moaning of those two. After a few moments both Prussia and Italy came inside of Germany's mouth. He managed to swallow most of it and knew some of it was dripping from his chin. Italy and Prussia moaned as Germany licked their lengths clean. Before they could move Germany pulled his mouth away and then kicked them between the legs for he knew about where their lengths were located at. Germany knew the bathroom well and he escaped from them easily. Prussia and Italy were on the floor holding their own manhood wincing in pain.

He sighed heavily and managed to push the blind fold up onto his forehead. Germany saw Austria gapping and looking surprised. Then he noticed that Prussia's friends Spain and France had arrived. Germany blushed and he felt highly embarrassed to be seen in such a state. France just stared lustfully and he never knew that Germany could look so adorable, but then again Germany always looked so scary.

"My bruder and Italy are in the bathroom right now. Good bye." Germany managed to say and he did not notice that France was looking at his backside while smiling perversely. Germany made it to his bedroom and managed to slip the handcuffs off of his wrists. He found a clean towel and begun cleaning himself off. Then putting on his green boxers and black shirt.

"Why must they do this to me. I do not need any help at all." Germany muttered to himself and then sighed heavily. At least they do not enter him with their lengths and take him. Little did Germany know that Spain, France, and Prussia were plotting something together while Italy left to go back home sulking.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. So Close

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

Prussia smirked to himself for he managed to capture West and had him on the bed with his wrists tied up above his head he made sure to undress West first before tying him up. Of course he had France and Spain helping him by distracting Germany while Prussia sneaked up behind him to knock him out cold. Spain and France helped tie Germany up while Prussia watched on while smirking for he was completely awesome.

"I can't wait until West wakes up which will be soon." Prussia muttered to himself and he was striped himself. France was already naked and ready for action, but he waited patiently. Of course as he waited he was eagerly helping Spain undress and enjoying groping his bottom. Prussia looked at West all spread out on the bed and completely naked looking so very pretty along with being tempting without even trying.

Germany opened his eyes blurrily and then quickly came to his senses. He realized that he was tied up and naked on a bed along with seeing his Bruder, France, and Spain. Germany was not pleased and his lips were in a firm frown. Prussia, France, and Spain smiled as they walked towards Germany.

"You are so very cute. I can't believe I of all Nations did not realize it sooner." France said in a sulky voice as his eyes checked out Germany and noticing that Germany's cheeks were turning red. Prussia grinned as he straddled West on the hips and heard a very soft moan. He begun rubbing faster and faster until West's mouth was fully opened which was what Prussia was waiting to happen. Spain and France managed to slip some of their length into Germany's mouth.

"Mmm, West. You are so naughty having France and Spain in your mouth." Prussia said calmly as he rubbed his manhood onto Germany's causing friction. Then grinning as he moved his length and managed to squeeze it between the other two. "We do everything together."

Germany felt dirty and he did not like it, but there was no other option expect going along with their madness. His tongue moved smoothly over the three manhood's inside his moth and he heard all three of them moaning without control which made Germany feel somewhat in control, but yet not. Spain moaned loudly and enjoying the firm tongue that he felt giving him such pleasure. Who would of guessed that Germany is so talented? France moaned lewdly and moving more of his length into Germany's hot mouth wanting more. Prussia moaned eagerly as he felt West's tongue teasing and doing such a wonderful job.

Germany's mouth retreated and then went to take on Spain's manhood first licking slowly at first, but quickly covered his mouth around the whole memember. Spain moaned eagerly and enjoying the hot mouth that was suckling him in such a perfect manner. His hips buckled forward and legs spreading more giving access to the serious Germany who brought him to climax. Spain's juices filled Germany's mouth and his tongue lapped up the remaining cum leaving Spain wanting more, but he was pulled away by France who was turned on.

France moved his length near Germany's mouth and groaned as he felt that firm tongue teasing him. His manhood slipped farther inside the warm mouth and feeling the perfectly paced suckling that Germany performed on him. He went in and out of Germany's mouth eagerly pretending it was his hole. France came and Germany swallowed it all the first time. Prussia shoved France away and then had his whole manhood inside of West's mouth.

Prussia enjoyed the feeling of West's tongue and mouth giving him pleasure. He was disappointed when he came inside West's mouth for it was over and then pulled out of the warm mouth. His eyes went to West's manhood which was hard and then smiled lightly.

"You enjoy being humiliated your so kinky, West." Prussia muttered softly and then motioned his two friends over. Germany could not stop from moaning when he felt three tongues licking him in such a spot and his legs opened farther allowing access. Spain was licking slowly on Germany's tip while France and Prussia lustfully were licking the tip. Their tongues were together as they licked Germany's manhood up and down, but then Prussia begun suckling at the center. Spain and France each took a different side suckling. Germany's body withered, buckled, and his legs spreading wanting more despite it all.

Germany moaned loudly despite trying to hold it in and he came into Prussia's waiting mouth. He felt Spain and France licking the leftover of his climax. Germany's face was flushed and he felt sheer embracement. He noticed that his Bruder, France, and Spain were busy panting breathlessly. Germany tested out his wrists and noticed that the tie had became looser.

"Hmm, West you are so good. Hopefully you take all three of us inside of you. We can help to loosen you up." Prussia managed to say and then Germany broke the restricts while frowning heavily.

"Like hell, Bruder. I do not help." Germany said angrily and then kicked all three of them off of the bed before escaping from them. Not caring that currently he was naked at the moment along with not noticing Austria's shocked expression and wide eyes. Germany really wanted to take a shower and clean himself thoroughly. He was thankful that they did not think to use handcuffs for it would have made things more difficult and he would not have been able to escape in time.

"Damnit. I was so close." Prussia snapped and then glared at his two friends. France and Spain sighed heavily for they should have tied it tighter on Germany's wrists, but decided not to for they did not want his wrists to become bruised.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**


	5. Happening Daily

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

Austria sighed heavily to himself and he felt a bit sorry for Germany, but really it has been about a month and every day Prussia keeps on saying in a bragging voice 'West, I shall have your virginity'. Germany felt tired and he wonders why his Bruder refuses to give up. It is stressful trying to keep him from entering his body and Germany bits his lip to keep from crying, but it is getting more difficult by the day and he is not ready for the full sexual experience. Plus it does not help that his Bruder has France and Spain on his side, but then they sometimes recruit Italy into helping.

Germany was frowning for once again he was tied up and hated how it has been happening daily. This time it was Italy, Spain, France, and his bruder they were naked, but then again he was also in the nude. His legs were tied wide open and he felt exposed to the world. Germany's cheeks were flushed in embarrassment, humiliation, and anger.

He saw Italy going between his legs and felt his warm mouth wrapped around his length. Spain was licking Germany's right nipple while France licked the left, but his Bruder was in the middle and he was straddled on his hips rubbing against Germany. It was hopeless to stop himself from moaning because there were so many things going on at once and Germany moaned helplessly at how much he was feeling because of those four. Then the four of them suddenly stopped and he couldn't stop himself from moaning from the loss of it.

Prussia grinned and he was the first to put his member inside of Germany's mouth. Then Italy managed to have his length inside Germany's mouth after France lightly toyed with Germany's still hard manhood and had him moan in pleasure. Spain slipped inside of Germany's mouth after lightly pitching his nipple and softly teasing it. France was able to go into Germany's mouth and it was after a mere pitch on his bottom. Germany breathed through his nose and he felt how hard each of there lengths were inside of his mouth.

Prussia and France had the same pace of going in and out of Germany's hot mouth. Spain and Italy went in and then out at the exact same time as each other. Italy was the first to come inside of Germany's mouth and he softly moaned 'Vee'. Germany was able to shallow it and Italy's manhood left his mouth. Italy positioned his length onto Germany's and begun rubbing on it. Prussia was the next one and he came while groaning loudly in pleasure while saying 'West'.

Germany managed to not let any of his Bruder's juices leek out of his mouth and felt his manhood exit. Prussia's length was next to Italy's and both of them were rubbing onto Germany's France came soon after and he moaned happily feeling Germany suckling everything down. France grinned and he begun to lick all three of lengths that were throbbing. Spain smiled and he had the pleasure of having Germany's mouth all to himself along with having that tongue traveling everywhere. He pretended it was Germany's entrance and he thrusts into his mouth eagerly. Germany felt Spain coming and he managed to swallow it all despite his throat feeling a little sore.

Spain moved his manhood and had his next to Italy's on the other side. France smiled joyfully and he was licking all four of them. France groped Italy's bottom with one hand and rubbed it softly his three fingers slipping inside. His other hand groped Spain's bottom and had his three fingers go inside slowly.

France stopped licking and decided to go for it. His length was positioned close to Spain's entrance and he slowly made his way inside of him. France's hands eagerly rubbed Spain's chest and his thrusts were smooth. Spain moaned and his face laid on Germany's muscular belly he had his legs spread enjoying the feeling France gave him. France moaned as he came inside of Spain and his juices leaked out.

He moved on swiftly to Italy and his manhood was already hard. France slipped into easy and he really enjoyed it. Italy by mistake loosen Germany's restricts and none of the other's knew he had managed to free his wrists. It was all too sudden and Germany managed to make his escape quickly. Personally Germany hated it for his body by the day becomes more and more lewd. He went for the showers and quickly washed himself. Germany made sure to dry off and he was glad for he had thought ahead by leaving a clean outfit in each bathroom. He decided to find Austria and maybe him some sound advice that might help with his current issue.

"Austria, How do I get my Bruder to stop?" Germany asked Austria and then he heard him sigh lightly.

"I will tell you if you give me a blow job and then I will give one too, but afterwards I will tell you how to make Prussia stop." Austria said calmly and then Germany mutely nodded. He has been getting use to have one, two, three, and even four inside his mouth. At least this time he will be receiving some useful information.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**


	6. To Make Him Stop

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

"Austria, How do I get my Bruder to stop?" Germany asked Austria and then he heard him sigh lightly.

"I will tell you if you give me a blow job and then I will give one too, but afterwards I will tell you how to make Prussia stop." Austria said calmly and then Germany mutely nodded. He has been getting use to have one, two, three, and even four manhood's inside of his mouth. At least this time he will be receiving some useful information.

Austria and Germany headed inside of Austria's bedroom both of them stripping off their outfits in a neat manner. Austria sat on the edge of the bed and Germany walked over to him. Germany's head was between those parted legs and he had his hands on Austria's thighs caressing them smoothly.

Germany's mouth was on the tip and he was slowly working on having Austria's full length inside his mouth. Austria moaned in pleasure as he felt Germany's hot mouth taking him in and his legs spread out more. Germany begun suckling up and down listening to Austria's breathless moans. He increased his pace going faster and faster making Austria climax quickly. Germany swallowed all of it and licked the small remaining juices from Austria's manhood.

Austria had Germany lay down on the bed with his legs spread apart and he straddled his hips. His body and face was turned towards the direction of Germany's hard length. Austria's tongue slowly licked the tip and his hands were on Germany's firm bottom. He begun suckling it and his manhood was rubbing on Germany's skin. Austria listened to the soft and breathless lewd moans that came from Germany's lips. His fingers slowly sneaked inside of Germany and he increased his pace of suckling.

Austria swallowed the juices flowing out of Germany's length and his manhood was still throbbing. He quickly moved his body and had his length against Germany's rubbing which caused friction. Austria's fingers were out of Germany and instead now toying with his perky nipples. Germany could only moan in pleasure and his manhood became hard again. Austria moaned softly and they both came at the same time.

"How can I make my Bruder, stop?" Germany managed to ask and then Austria whispered his reply inside his ear. Before walking away Austria kissed Germany fully on the lips and explored his mouth thoroughly within seconds. Leaving behind a shocked and confused Germany.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**


	7. You Are So Cruel

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

Germany sighed heavily to himself and he hoped that Austria was correct. Germany bit his lip and he had bought the outfit that Austria had suggested. He felt embarrassed and hopefully this will make his Bruder call it off. Germany pulled up the silky black panties and then putting on the rather short dark blue skirt. He put on the short black shirt that showed off his mid-drift and his cheeks were flushed in humiliation. Germany took a deep breath and went to find his Bruder.

"Bruder, You are so cruel." Germany said in a sad voice and his beautiful blue eyes were full of tears.

"How West?" Prussia asked in confusion and he had no idea as to what his little brother was talking about.

"I'm not ready for sex yet you bitc—" Germany replied in a hurt voice and then broke off when a tear fell down his flushed cheeks. Prussia's eyes widen in horror and then he felt ashamed of himself for making West cry along with almost taking his virginity.

"Oh, West. I'm sorry." Prussia said quietly and he pulled the shaking Germany into a hug. He rested his head onto of Germany's and felt his shirt becoming wet with tears. Prussia vowed to himself the next person to try to have sex with his little brother will be hurt severely and there would be no mercy regardless if it is a friend or foe.

'I can't believe Austria was correct.' Germany mentally thought to himself and his bruder held him tightly.

"I can wait until you are ready, West." Prussia muttered tenderly and then he let him go slowly. He watched as Germany nodded and then walked away.

"Alright change of plans. I will Hurt anyone who touches Mein Kleiner Bruder." Prussia said to himself confidently and then he sighed heavily. After all France and Spain are interested in his Kleiner Bruder, but then there is also Italy.

"Hopefully no one else takes an interest into West." Prussia stated flatly and then added boastfully. "I can handle it since I'm full of awesome after all."

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**

**Mein Kleiner Bruder is German for My Little Brother.**


	8. Kicking Out Italy

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

Italy smiled happily and he wanted to help Germany out with the problem. The problem being of course was Germany is a virgin and no one really wants to die being one or at least that is what Italy thinks, but then again he wanted to since it felt nice doing that type of thing to the normally strict Germany. To see Germany blush such a color and hearing the soft lewd moans. Italy wanted to see and hear it again, but his solo attempts have not been so good and he really didn't want share Germany.

"I will keep on trying, Vee." Italy muttered to himself and he was currently hiding inside Germany's bedroom in the closest waiting for him to fall asleep. For he plans to quietly tie Germany up and of course make sure the hand gun was out from under the pillow. It will be tricky for Italy knew Germany is a light sleeper and at the first sound grabs his gun.

He noticed that Germany was wearing a dark blue mini skirt along with a revealing black shirt and his face was flushed in embarrassment.

"I can't believe I did that." Italy managed to hear Germany's whisper and he hoped that didn't mean that Germany had sex. For he wanted to teach Germany all about sex and how it is alright to have sex a lot instead of being so very busy with work. Maybe it will make Germany lighten up on the military training and instead there will be some sex. Italy smiled gleefully at the thought of not having to do such harsh training and instead having a blushing Germany under him withering in pleasure.

He watched as Germany's eyes slowly closed and Italy waited for about an hour before slowly creeping out of the closest. Italy managed to tie Germany's wrists above his head and then moved the dangerous gun far away from Germany's reach. He tied a cloth around Germany's mouth and then pulled those black panties down, but made sure to have Germany's legs spread and tied apart to make it easier.

Italy wondered to himself if he should blindfold Germany or not. Italy quickly undressed and then looked at Germany's body that was tempting in many ways. He decided to wake up Germany before doing anything else and it was not like Germany can move since he is tied up.

"Germany, Germany wake up." Italy said quietly and then cupped Germany's length softly. Germany's eyes quickly opened and he was shocked to see Italy, but most of all the fact he was tied up and not able to move at all.

"Germany are you still a virgin?" Italy asked softly and his eyes were wide as he looked into Germany's pretty blue eyes. Germany nodded 'Yes' and then Italy giggled happily. He flipped the dark blue mini skirt up and tried to think if he should just take Germany before anyone showed up. However before Italy could do anything the door was slammed opened and an angry looking Prussia glared hatefully at Italy.

"Get the hell away from Mein Kleiner Bruder! You damn perverted Italian Bitch!" Prussia yelled angrily as he grabbed Italy and then kicked him out harshly. He liked Italy, but personally he made a silent vow and no one will get in the way of it. First is to protect West and the next is being the first one to have sex with West whenever his little Bruder is ready for it. Prussia already had to aim a gun at France and then threatened Spain by saying causally 'I wonder what your tomato would say about you trying to fuck the so called Potato bastard.' After that Spain ran away quickly and yelling 'I'm Sorry!'. Of course Prussia really did not tell on Spain and he had an odd feeling that something was wrong. Which brought him to West's bedroom and the rest is history.

"You alright West?" Prussia asked gently as he removed the cloth from around Germany's mouth and untied his bounds.

"Just go away, Bruder. It is your fault that this even started." Germany muttered bitterly and Prussia sighed heavily to himself for he was correct for the most part. France and Spain would have not known how cute West can be at times. To be honest Prussia really does regret it, but now he has to pay for it and keep them away from his adorable little Bruder.

Italy sighed to himself and tried to think of a plan, but it did not work and then he smiled brightly.

"I can ask Japan and get him to help Germany too. Japan and I are going to help Germany. After all we are the best of friends and friends help each other." Italy said cheerfully and he would not mind sharing Germany with Japan.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**

**Mein Kleiner Bruder is German for My Little Brother.**


	9. An Annoying Bruder

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**

Italy managed to talk Japan into it and the mission of having Germany seemed to be less impossible. Prussia was on the watch and look out for any Nation that so much as looked at his Kleiner Bruder. Germany was feeling annoyed by how his Bruder seemed to become even more annoying and over bearing.

"I will protect you, West. For your virginity shall be mine whenever you are ready." Prussia told him every single day and Germany wanted to smack him, but resisted the temptation. Japan knew when Prussia would be away and for how long which would be about a day, but the day Prussia would be gone is next week and Italy sulked for he wanted Germany soon.

"Just have some patience, Italy." Japan said calmly and Italy nodded mutely before going back to sleep. A week went by slowly at least for Italy, Germany and Japan, but for Prussia it was fast.

"I will be gone for a day, West. No one will dare touch you." Prussia said confidently and Germany just nodded quietly. Personally, Germany was glad that his annoying Bruder will be gone and it did not matter that it was going to be for just a day.

"Be safe, Bruder." Germany said simply to Prussia and watched as he left. Finally he will be by himself and nothing will disturb him at all. However Germany did not know that Italy and Japan had some plans for him.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**

**Mein Kleiner Bruder is German for My Little Brother.**


	10. Free

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**

Japan and Italy sneaked into Germany's home. Mainly Japan was helping Italy dodge and not triggering any traps that Prussia more than likely had placed before leaving Germany alone. At last Japan and Italy were inside the house.

Germany was drinking his beer all alone and he loved every single minute of it. His plan is to get very drunk and then stumble off to bed without his Bruder being a nitwit. Japan smiled faintly and Italy seemed to catch onto the idea for he too smiled, but it was wide and not faint at all.

"My Bruder is a nitwit. I do not need any help." Germany said lightly and his words were slurred. He felt a little faint and knew that it was irresponsible to have so much beer, but it felt wonderful to be free of his Bruder for a day and there is no work tomorrow. Germany knew he would more than likely have a hang over and it did not matter at the moment.

Japan and Italy were waiting in Germany's bedroom. They heard footsteps and then saw Germany walking towards the bed, but not making it and quickly passing out. Italy moved the gun from under the pillow and into a safe location which would be the closest. Japan and Italy managed to lift Germany onto the bed. They met quick work with stripping and then tying up Germany for who knows when he would wake up.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**


	11. Door Slammed Open

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**

Japan and Italy saw Germany's eyes opening. Italy crawled on top of Germany's chest and Japan's head was between Germany's parted legs.

"Ugh." Germany moaned as he felt something licking his lower region and fingers toying with his entrance. Personally Germany was getting rather use to the sensations and he was growing rather addicted to it, but did not mention it to his Bruder.

"Open wide Germany." Italy muttered cheerfully and he watched as Germany's lips parted. His length moved to those lips and he moaned loudly when Germany's eager mouth wrapped around it suckling as if it was a lollipop. Japan's lips felt Germany's hard length and noticed how opened Germany's legs became, but then his mouth opened and begun to claim the hard member.

"Mmm, so good." Germany groaned in pleasure and it was muffled by Italy's manhood that he was still suckling. His body wanted more and Germany finally decided to just go with it. He came into Japan's mouth and felt his tongue licking everywhere, but then his hole was invaded by Japan's tongue and Germany leaned in wanting more something bigger. However he did not voice it out loud and instead had his legs spread out giving even more access to Japan.

Suddenly Japan stopped and then moved from between Germany's legs. His length slipped into Germany's mouth and it was inside, but then the door slammed opened.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters**


	12. Best To Flee

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**

Suddenly Japan stopped and then moved from between Germany's legs. His length slipped into Germany's mouth and it was inside, but then the door slammed opened and Italy's manhood was moving eagerly.

"Ooh la la. I want to join in this fun." France purred and he quickly stripped himself out of his outfit.

"Okay." Italy said lightly and he enjoyed the feeling of Germany's mouth suckling him. Japan moaned quietly and Germany was mindlessly just working on bringing them pleasure not really thinking at all. France smiled and he slowly slipped his length inside of Germany's mouth.

"You are so good at a lot of stuff, Germany." Italy moaned and his juices slowly came out. Japan gasped lightly and he started to come. Germany tried to swallow Italy's and Japan's cum, but some of it run down his lips. Italy and Japan both moved their manhood from Germany's lips. France moaned lewdly and he had more space to himself enjoying Germany's teasing tongue on his tip.

"You are so hard, Germany." Italy muttered to himself and he watched as Germany's legs opened up farther apart. Japan and Italy's heads were between Germany's slightly trembling legs. At the same time begun to lick the tip and not really caring that their tongues came in contact with each other.

"Mmm, Your mouth is hot and your tongue is talented." France managed to say before he came inside of Germany's mouth and felt how thorough Germany can be. France moved away and his hands were on Germany's knees. He brought them up and then had them parted. France's hands were rubbing Germany's knees and he watched as Italy along with Japan sucked on Germany's hard length. France also watched Italy's and Japan's bottoms. He could not resist it anymore and made a choice. His right hand was on Italy's bottom and eager fingers slowly slipping inside. While his left hand was on Japan's bottom and he slowly slipped his fingers inside.

"Ngh." Italy and Japan moaned softly as France's fingers moved inside of them.

"Mein Gott." Germany moaned lewdly and his juices came out. Italy and Japan licked them up. France was fingering Italy and Japan while smiling to himself for this felt marvelous along with thinking 'Nothing can ruin this moment.' The door slammed opened and a gun shot was fired.

"You damn perverted and horny jackasses! Get the hell away from West!" Prussia yelled angrily and he gritted his teeth. "I fucking warned you France stay away my little Bruder!"

France turned pale and he quickly moved his fingers deciding it was best to flee before Prussia went through with a threat that was made previously. Italy sulked for a moment, but then grabbed Japan and ran for it.

"West how do you feel?" Prussia asked in a concerned voice and Germany looked up at him with serious eyes.

"Why did you tell others that I'm a virgin. I do not need any help." Germany managed to say firmly and Prussia gave him a hug.

"It was stupid on my part, but I'll protect you and your virginity." Prussia stated in a serious voice and he hugged West tightly.

**TBC**

**Mein Gott is Germany for My God.**

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters**


	13. Going

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**

Germany sighed heavily to himself and he decided to call America up.

"Hey, Germany. How is everything?" America asked cheerfully.

"Terrible." Germany replied calmly.

"Hmm, Anything I can do to help?" America asked lightly.

"Yes." Germany stated flatly.

"What do you want?" America asked Germany in a curious voice.

"Can I go over to you home?" Germany asked calmly and smoothly.

"Sure. You are always welcomed here." America replied happily and he chuckled. "Just don't bring Russia."

"Thanks. I will be coming over soon." Germany stated in an honest voice.

"Do you want me to make you a cake? I can make one that glows in the dark." America commented calmly.

"No thank you, America." Germany told him and he shuddered to himself remembering the glowing pink cake.

"Anyway. I lost a bet to France. I have to wear an embarrassing outfit for two weeks, but well I still have three days to go." America stated causally and Germany heard him sighing deeply. "It sucks."

"Huh?" Germany said in a confused tone and he blinked to himself.

"Just don't tell anyone else. I have been ignoring all of my calls, emails, and other stuff. Plus skipping meetings and just faxing stuff. I have just three days to go. It is tough being a hero and not backing out of stuff." America rambled on slightly and then he sighed to himself.

"Okay." Germany stated calmly.

"Just don't laugh at me. It is really embarrassing and stuff. Anyway have a safe trip." America commented lightly and Germany ended the call.

"I wonder what outfit America is wearing." Germany muttered to himself and then he sighed lightly for his mind was thinking rather naughty thoughts.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	14. Best Kept Secret In The World

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

Germany knocked on America's door and then he knocked again.

"The door is unlocked and I'm hiding." America commented from inside of the house and Germany sighed heavily as he opened the door. Germany closed and then locked the door.

"I don't want anyone else seeing me in this outfit…France picked this one out and of course he saw..I told him I would kick his ass if he told anyone." America stated calmly and Germany turned to look at him. He looked at him and kept himself from gapping.

America was wearing a tiny black skirt and he could saw the crimson panties. Not to mention the sleeveless dark blue shirt which showed America's mid-drift and Germany never knew America has such a slender body. He also noticed the silky white socks to America's knee's and also saw America was wearing a pair of black combat boots.

"Want to know something, Germany?" America asked smoothly and he attempted to pull his skirt a little more down, but then huffed in annoyance and gave up. America rolled his eyes and he been trying to look a bit more decent, but the stupid bet would France kept him from it.

"Sure." Germany said lightly and he looked at America.

"Want to know the best and well kept secret in the world until now?" America asked cheerfully and Germany didn't look away.

"Yes." Germany replied calmly and he struggled to keep his eyes focused on America's face.

"I'm still a virgin." America stated calmly and he smiled brightly at Germany. "I'm telling you because I have been wanting to tell someone, but...the other Nations would freak out and wonder how the hell it is possible. I trust you and you can keep a serect."

"What." Germany said in a shocked voice and he had thought for sure America would have had sex.

"Yep still a virgin, but not innocent. I kiss, make out, hug, I have went down on others, and have someone else go down on me, but I never ever let anyone of them go all the way with me or have their lengths close to my ass or have their dicks between my legs." America commented cheerfully and Germany's cheeks were burning for America was so very blunt, but also felt a little ashamed of himself for not being more careful. "I'm pretty proud of being a virgin and remaining one. Plus as if I would ever have sex with someone who has already had sex. It would be less fun and less of an even level."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	15. What Do You Think

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

Germany stared in shock at America and then blinked at him.

"How?" Germany asked and he recalls when the other Nations found out he was a virgin...

"Heh, I'm America." America commented cheerfully and his glasses were on top of his blonde hair. "I can be pretty damn stubborn. I let them assume one of them fucked me and they leave me alone. "

"Amazing." Germany muttered and he looks at America with wonder in his eyes.

"Yep and I feel so much better telling someone." America said happily and Germany's cheeks were burning. America's tiny black skirt was slowly slipping down and exposing more of his hips. He could see the hip bones and couldn't look away.

"I never knew you were so skinny." Germany told him and he just stared at America's hips.

"That's because I'm almost always packing my outfits with snacks, junk food, and guns. Oh and sometimes knives. It is always good to be prepared." America commented calmly and then added lightly. "Since I'm at home I do not have to worry about starving or having to have a weapon on me."

"Um, America." Germany started to say and he followed America to the sofa.

"Hmm, What is it Germany?" America asked causally and he was taking off his black combat boots.

"I have something to say." Germany replied calmly and his heart was beating. America tilted his head slightly and he put his combat boots aside on the floor by the side of the sofa.

"Yes." America commented lightly and he looked at Germany.

"I'm a virgin." Germany muttered softly and his cheeks were flushed.

"Wow, Really? I thought for sure you weren't one because of all the kinky porn, but then again I really shouldn't talk because mine can be pretty kinky too." America said in a surprised voice and his blue eyes were wide in shock. Germany coughed lightly and he turned away slightly.

"I never thought I would ever find someone who is a virgin like me, but I never gave up." America commented happily and his eyes were shining. "Is your virginity a secret like mine? Pretty damn cool because it is like being an undercover agent."

"No, almost everyone knows." Germany muttered bitterly and he sighed deeply.

"Jeez. I'm almost always the last to know. Were those jackasses chasing you?" America said gently and then Germany looked at him with depressed eyes.

"Yes." Germany said quietly and he covered his face.

"How did they find out?" America asked and he was curious.

"My bruder told them." Germany replied sadly and then shook his head.

"Do you want me to shoot him? Seriously, it was not right of Prussia to tell." America asked in a serious voice and his arms were crossed angrily. "I mean it I will shoot him, but I won't kill him. If it was me I would have kicked anyone's ass if they found out my secret and told almost the whole damn world."

"No, no he is still my bruder. The others keep on trying to go all the way with me." Germany stated calmly and he tried to look America in the eyes, but he kept on looking at America's body.

"Hmmm, I could protect you forever from those perverted Nations or we could both lose our virginity to each other. Then I can say 'Hah, You assholes lost yourself two virgins' and completely rub it in their faces. What do you think Germany?" America asked calmly and he innocently blinked his blue eyes to Germany.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	16. To Be Honest

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

Germany swallowed for a moment and he stared at America for a minute.

"I think I would prefer the second option." Germany managed to say calmly and he watched as America's cheeks turned pink.

"Okay, but I want to have dinner and watch a movie first before…" America muttered softly and he looked away for a moment. Germany for a moment for he had never even America looking so shy and then bite his lip for he wanted to have America now.

"America, What if they come here?" Germany asked smoothly and he looked at America.

"Well….Alright, but are you ready…" America said slowly and he tried to calm down.

"Yes, Yes I'm ready." Germany stated firmly and he nodded.

"Okay…I'll be a hero and we can lose our virginity to each other.." America managed to comment calmly and his cheeks were still flushed. "Let's head up to my bedroom."

Germany stood up and he picked up America bridal style. His arms were under America's bottom and held him close. America's arms were around Germany's shoulders and his face was on Germany's neck.

'To be honest…I lied about kissing, making out, and doing such things with the other Nations…Before any one of the Nations did anything I punched which ever Nation was making a move and then tried to laugh away my embarrassment. Of course they didn't suspect I was a virgin or that I was really nervous. I tend to punch things when I feel...' America thought silently and his heart was racing. He felt as if his cheeks were on fire and he really wanted to help Germany out. 'I hope that I won't be lousy and stuff.'

Germany walked with America in his arms up the stairs and made his way to America's bedroom. He placed America down on the bed and Germany sat next to him.

'I'll try my best and Germany needs me. I'm a hero.' America thought to himself and he sat on Germany's lap facing towards his chest. He felt Germany's hands going under his tiny black skirt and could feel the soft groping. America's cheeks were red and he moved his lips near Germany's to kiss him.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	17. I Need You

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

**Warning Germany x America and America x Germany**

Germany moved his lips and he kissed America on the lips. His hands groping America's bottom and he started to pull down America's crimson's panties. Germany felt him rise up slightly and he managed to pull America's panties down without breaking the kiss.

'This feels really good.' America thought and he felt Germany's tongue invading his mouth. 'Okay now what am I suppose to do? Think, America think.'

Germany didn't expect America's lips to be soft also didn't think his mouth would be so hot and he begun exploring h America's mouth thoroughly. His tongue played with America's and then he felt the tongue starting to move in time with his own. Germany lifted him up for a moment and pulled off his own pants.

America's legs were now wrapped around Germany's hip and both of their faces were flushed. They broke the kiss and Germany pulled off the dark blue sleeveless shirt from America.

"You are beautiful." Germany muttered in a low voice and he moved his face down a little.

"Heh, I'm America The Beautiful after all." America managed to comment in a somewhat smooth voice, but then gasped slightly when he felt Germany's lips on his cold nipples.

"Oh, Oh." America moaned softly as Germany licked and nibbled on his nipples along with feeling those firm hands toying with his bottom. He felt himself being lowered on his back and America released Germany's hips.

America's hands were spread out and holding onto the silky bed sheet beneath him. Germany moved his lips away and then had his hand between America's legs stroking gently.

"Ngh." America moaned and his legs parted. Germany's head went between America's legs and started suckling slowly in a teasing manner.

"Please Germany." America whispered in a needy tone and he was wiggling in want. Germany's hands went to America's hips and firmly held him in place. He begun to quicken his pace and America was moaning shamelessly. America's hips were buckling and not to mention his cheeks were burning red.

"Ah, Ah. I'm sorry, but I'm going to come." America moaned loudly as he came and Germany swallowed with ease all of the juices. He licked and suckled the left over's. Germany's tongue went to America's hole and he teased it, but after a moment stuck his tongue in and out making America moan quietly.

"Are you ready? I need you to make sure it is nice and slick." Germany said quietly and he moved from between America's legs. His length was above America's lips and he was on his knee's with them being on either side of America.

"Okay." America managed to say and he begun to lick Germany's tip. His hands were holding onto Germany's bottom and he was groping gently along with having his finger's tease Germany's entrance.

America took more and more suckling eagerly. He wanted to make Germany feel good just like how he had made him feel really good. Germany moaned from the feeling of America's hot mouth and from those teasing finger's. He leaned forward slowly and begun moving slowly inside of America's mouth not wanting to hurt him by mistake. Germany groaned as he came inside of America's mouth and then moved away.

He looked at America's mouth and noticed some of his juices were leaking out of America's lips.

"Sorry, I couldn't swallow it all at once." America muttered and he felt embarrassed.

"It's okay, America." Germany stated calmly and then added. "I'm going to stretch you."

America's cheeks were still flushed and he nodded. Germany put his three fingers near America's lips and groaned in pleasure when he felt America suckling them. After a minute he pulled them out and then one at a time placed them inside of America's hole. Germany's three fingers moved in and out he was taking his time. He had his other hand stroking and teasing America's throbbing manhood. Germany listened to America's lewd and lustful moans.

Then Germany's fingers moved out and America's juices were slowly dripping out. Germany placed his manhood onto America's and begun rubbing eagerly. Both of them were moaning and wanting more friction. America came fist and then Germany.

"Hah, Hah so good." America moaned in pleasure and he noticed Germany's cheeks were red.

"I need you." Germany whispered and he looked at America.

"I need you too, Germany. Please." America begged and his legs opened up more. Germany nodded and his length was between America's legs. He moved forward and entered inside of America's hole. Germany groaned and he felt the tightness of America.

"Oh, Germany." America whispered breathlessly and Germany begun to move faster. "Ngh, more. Harder, deeper, and faster."

Germany's hands were on America's chest rubbing and toying with his nipples as he thrusts eagerly inside of the willing America.

"Mm Germany fill me up inside." America moaned lewdly and he felt warmth spreading throughout as Germany came inside of him.

"You are so good." Germany groaned and he begun moving again. America felt Germany's hand on his length rubbing quickly and it did not take him long to come onto Germany's hand. America came over and over again for Germany's hand never did seem to get tired. Germany came inside of America several times and his juices were overflowing outside of America.

"I need you, America." Germany managed to say and he exited out of America.

"I'll help you. I'm a hero." America moaned lewdly and Germany rolled onto his back. His legs were spread and showing off his hole. America licked his three fingers and prepared Germany thoroughly while listening to the eager moans.

"Are you sure, Germany? I don't want to hurt you." America whispered and he felt a little hesitation.

"America. It will not hurt and I want it so very badly now." Germany managed to say firmly and he felt America's manhood between his legs.

"Okay." America said quietly and he moved his length inside of Germany's entrance moving in then out slowly.

**TBC **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	18. Do You Want Some Payback

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

**Thinking about making a Sequel called Having Some Help and basically America helps Germany get some pay back...America and Germany on top while the others are on bottom. **

**Warning America x Germany**

"Okay." America said quietly and he moved his length inside of Germany's entrance moving in then out slowly. His lips were on Germany's nipples licking and he had his right hand stroking the hard on Germany was supporting. America came over and over again inside of Germany. Both of them shamelessly moaned lewdly and thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

Afterwards America and Germany were laying down side by side with their legs wrapped around each other's legs. America's arms around Germany's shoulders while the other had his arms around America's hips. Oddly enough America was still in his tiny black skirt and it was still flipped up, but the skirt was quite sticky.

"Do you want a bit of payback?" America asked calmly and Germany nodded.

"Yes." Germany replied smooth and he smiled faintly at America.

"I have an idea. Alright, Who tried to have sex with you?" America asked lightly and he tilted his head.

"My bruder, Italy, France, Spain, and Japan. Austria black mailed me." Germany replied calmly and America smiled brightly at him.

"I'll help you teach them a lesson and they will like it since they enjoy sex. We will both top them, but of course one at a time and we can start with your older brother Prussia." America commented cheerfully and he gave a thumbs up to Germany.

"America, I like your idea and it is non violent too." Germany stated firmly and he kissed America on the lips while rubbing their lengths together.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
